Beauty and the Demon
by Crystalstarr-chick
Summary: Just like any other story this starts off with Kagome finding Inuyasha and Kikyo doing stuff, she runs off, bumps inot Sesshomaru, he falls for kagome, then kagome runs from him. Will Sesshomaru find her before Inuyasha? KagSess
1. Just keep Running

_I have always had a thing for pairing the good girl with the bad guy in a story so this gives me the perfect chance to do that. Please enjoy and give me any review, they do help when writing new stories and chapters. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from this story…that I know of.**

**Beauty and the Demon**

**Chapter One **

**Just keep running**

'_How could he! He knew I was following me cause he kept telling me to go away, so why did he even start?'_ Kagome thought to herself as she was running from the graphic scene she had just witnessed.

**Flashback**

"Kagome quit following me, can't you see I want to be alone?" Inuyasha said as he walked off.

"You shouldn't be alone tonight, you know you will be turning human soon. Demons could attack you, they like to kill defenseless humans." Kagome said trying to catch up.

"I am not defenseless and I am not a human."

"I know you're not defenseless Inuyasha." Said a voice that made Kagome stop where she was. She didn't hear it perfectly but she knew who it was…Kikyo. Slowly Kagome made her way close to the scene that was unfolding.

She didn't hear any words after Kikyo's voice except for a slight whisper that said _'Kikyo.'_ Kagome was now close enough to see what was going on. Inuyasha and Kikyo were kissing with half of their clothes off. The good thing for Kagome was that Kikyo's back was facing her otherwise she may have been flashed because the longer she sat there the more things heated up between the pot and the dog.

Soon Inuyasha stopped kissing Kikyo's lips to travel downward, which was all Kagome could take.

**End flashback**

Tears streamed down Kagome's cheeks as it came back in slow pictures. Her body was tired but she wouldn't…couldn't stop running. As she ran through the forest the trees ripped at her skin like knives leaving cuts that hurt but no pain was felt. She hurt in her heart too much to feel physical pain.

Finally she reached a point where she had to stop, a river up a head and she knew the current was to strong for her to swim across at this point. She ran right into the water and fell in the shallow part. Without her knowing it when she fell she hurt her leg pretty bad, but she was numb for physical pain at the moment. Sitting in the river she cried…cried in pain from the broken heart that she knew would never heal.

Sesshomaru was just down the river a ways and could hear her crying and smell her blood. He knew it was her, Kagome, and he knew somewhat of the reason to why she was crying. His stupid half-brother had done something to upset her, and that angered him.

'_Inuyasha has no idea what he has with him is a great being. I shall kill him for bringing her such misery. Wait what am I saying? She is a human and I care not of her feelings. But why does she cause such things inside me to stir?'_ Sesshomaru thought as the smell of her blood got closer. He looked on the other side of the river to see her floating face down in the water. He knew she was alive because he could hear her heartbeat slightly.

Without knowing it he walked over to her, grabbed her limp body and ran to his castle. When he did realize what he was doing he thought of a way to get the tetsiga from his brother whom he knew would come to get the girl.

**With Inuyasha **

Inuyasha had just woken up from a sleeping spell Kikyo had put on him after Kagome had run away. He never wanted to do that, nevertheless in front of Kagome. Kikyo had said something in a low voice only he could hear then all of a sudden he couldn't control what is body was doing. He did see Kagome in the bushes and he did try to talk to her tell her he couldn't stop, but Kikyo put a spell on him.

As soon as Kagome ran off he could control his body again, and when he tried to run after Kagome Kikyo put him to sleep. Kikyo had got what she wanted, Kagome to hate Inuyasha and maybe never return to him again.

He couldn't stand it anymore, Kikyo and Kagome both had to know that he loved Kagome and that he planned to make Kagome his mate. Inuyasha got up and followed Kagome's scent to the river but then couldn't find it anymore.

'_She didn't fall in the river and be taken off did she?'_ He could smell her blood and tears and it scared him that she could be dead right now. _'Kagome you better not be dead it would kill me if you were. Please be alright, I'll find you and then you will know how I truly feel about you.'_

He ran down the river ignoring Sesshomaru's scent because it seemed too strong to have been there when Kagome was.

**With Kagome & Fluffy **

Kagome woke up to see she was in a chair in a room she had never seen before and Sesshomaru sitting across from her on a bed. _'Great I find out I'm alive just to be killed by Sesshomaru.'_ She rolled her eyes and Sesshomaru stared at her. _'Why is he staring at me like that? Do I have all my clothes on?'_ As Kagome thought she felt her body to see if she did have clothes on but Sesshomaru took it as something else.

'_Is she trying to seduce me? Drawing me closer by feeling her body, trying to temp me to touch? **It's working to**. What! No it is not. **Yes it is don't lie. **Who are you and why do you contradict me? **I am you and because you are trying to deny your body what it wants. Just touch her hand do something to calm your body down or you'll do something you and your body would regret.'**_ Unable to stop himself he grabbed her hand.

"You are unharmed if that is what you are checking." He said in his icy voice that for some reason sent good shivers up and down her spine. And he felt her shiver.

"No I was making sure my clothes were on. Opps!" _'I can't believe I just said that out loud. He could kill me easily with one whip of his arm. His strong-arm. Why do I have this feeling all of a sudden?'_

She noticed that he still had her hand in his and his thumb was gently stroking it. She blushed. He looked at where she was looking and removed his hand as he stood.

"I found you last night, floating in a river and brought you here to heal. Also you shall" Before he could say anything more, Kagome stood up to find her leg in serious pain.

She fell on Sesshomaru, pushing him onto the bed once more with her on top. He put his hands _(yes he has both hands in this story or it wouldn't be as much fun. Hehehe)_ on her hips to pick her off of him, but when he placed his hands on her, her heart beat sped up and she blushed and the smell of arousal mixed with roses came to his nose. _(Yes kagome smells of roses. I found so many different smells for her so I gave her another one.)_

Before he could stop himself he kissed her. Kagome was taken back by this and backed off. Sesshomaru, mad at himself for the way he acted, lifted Kagome off of him, set her down on the bed, and walked out of the room.

'_What just happened?_ _Did Sesshomaru just kiss me or did something just go wrong? Why am I blushing? And most of all why do I want to kiss him even more now?'_ Kagome just lay down in the bed and fell asleep.

'_Why did I just kiss a human? I hate all humans. **Not all humans what about Rin? **Rin is different. **How is Rin different then the girl in YOUR room, on YOUR bed?** First Rin has done nothing to make me hate her and second Rin is the first person that my sword has worked on. **What did the girl do to make you hate her? **I do not have to explain myself to myself. And anyways I thought I got rid of you years ago. I will avoid that girl until she is able to leave then I will never see her again. **Okay, but you will regret that to.**' _Sesshomaru walked to his study to fall asleep just to dream of making Kagome his and his alone.


	2. Keeps getting more Confusng

_Well onto my second one which will start with Fluffy's dream, it's gonna be as graphic has I can make it so please if you don't like to graphic of things just skip it. Don't forget to review please._

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything from this story except a new character but I wish I owned Fluffy!**

Beauty and the Demon 

** Chapter Two **

**Keeps Getting More Confusing**

"_**Sesshomaru, why do you treat me so?"** Kagome said in gasps of pleasure as his mouth moved all over her body. His hands exploring with much more detail to sensitive spots, making her arch her back._

"_**Because I want you all for my own and I will get to have you before you have me."** He lifted his mouth long enough to say that then returned to what he was doing. He would not tell her he didn't even have to tell her that it was killing him just as much as it was she because the way he would sometimes grip onto her._

_Behind them a door opened and Sesshomaru could smell the anger coming off his half brother Inuyasha at the site of the two. Kagome looked at Inuyasha then started to get up this angered Sesshomaru._

"_**Inuyasha, why do you enter my home and interrupt me?"** Sesshomaru asked as he stood up. Both him and Kagome were naked but no one seemed to notice. Inuyasha didn't seem to hear Sesshomaru at all._

"_**Kagome what are you doing with Sesshomaru? I thought you loved me. Please Kagome come back with me, I will kill Kikyo so it'll only be you and me for the rest of time. Please?"** Inuyasha stepped closer to Kagome and she seemed to melt the closer he got. Sesshomaru not only angered that his half brother didn't even hear what he, Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands _(right?)_ had said but also that he dare get close to **his **Kagome._

_Sesshomaru was about to step in to kill his brother but then he heard a loud beating somewhere like someone was beating on the door but the door was open._

"Lord Sesshomaru?" _said a voice from nowhere. _"Lord Sesshomaru you must wake up. Rin and Kagome are waiting for you."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see all that had been a dream. _'Great, I wake up from the one dream I have had sense seeing this girl.' _Sesshomaru stood up. He looked at Jaken.

"Are they in the dinning room?" He asked in his icy voice.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama. They are a waiting your arrival to eat."

"And you came to wake me for them?" He tried to sound annoyed. Jaken backed up in fear.

"Y-y-yes sire." Jaken mumbled

"If I wish to sleep then I shall not be woken up, next time you shall be severely punished." Sesshomaru went to his room to dress.

** Kagome **

'_I was told I could not eat until Sesshomaru arrived, and I am starving! This place is huge and so…what's the word?…orderly.'_ Kagome thought as she stared at all the food in front of her on the table. _'Where is Sesshomaru anyway? Isn't the head of the place supposed to be at the table before everyone else?' _Kagome hadn't noticed that Sesshomaru now stood behind her. When she did she slowly turned around.

"Good mourning Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin said as she jumped into his arms, or at least tried. Being so short Rin barely made it to his hips. Sesshomaru took Rin off of him and walked to his spot at the table…farthest from Kagome.

"Can we eat now?" Kagome asked trying not to sound disrespectful but ended up anyway. Sesshomaru looked at her but she seemed not to notice she was staring at the food she wanted to try first.

"You may eat now." Sesshomaru said and the girls' politely but in a hurry filled their plates.

As they ate Sesshomaru couldn't help but stare at Kagome. _'Why does she act like nothing happened last night? Does she wish nothing did?'_ He thought at the same time Kagome was wondering the same about him. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's leg; it was still throbbing with pain he could tell.

"Hatoshi, come here." Sesshomaru said. And a tall fox demon walked over to him.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-dono?" He said as he bowed.

"I want you to help the miko walk around the castle for a bit. She has hurt her leg and I don't want my stupid half brother blame me for anymore injuries of her's." Hatoshi looked puzzled at this command but nodded his head and walked over to Kagome, whom he thought was quite attractive for a human.

"Lord Sesshomaru has asked me to escort you around until you have healed fully. I hope that won't be a problem?" he said in a flirting way. Kagome blushed.

"Not at all, I will take all the help I can get if it means I will leave her sooner." She said giggling. Sesshomaru heard what they both had said, he didn't like the way Hatoshi was flirting with Kagome but he didn't want to make a scene about it either.


	3. About To Bust

_First off I would like to say thank you to **m2m231** and **Cloud Inu** for being the first two people to read and review and I hope you will still read this story and my other ones to. Secondly sorry for the wait but I had some trouble trying to get only the ideas for this chapter to fit. Okay_

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except the very single Hatoshi.lol Beauty and the Demon 

** Chapter Three **

About to Bust 

_´How dare Hatoshi flirt with the human who will be out of here as soon as possible. **Unless I can convince her to become my mate**. Why would I want a powerless human to be my mate? **Because you know just as well as I do that she is not powerless. **As true as that may be she is Inuyasha's bitch and will be treated as so.' _Sesshomaru started to pay attention to what Hatoshi and Kagome were talking about.

"Why don't I help you into a nice warm bath Kagome?"

"Oh that's sounds so good right now sure." Kagome said as they started walking out.

"Hatoshi, I shall assist Kagome in this for I need to have a word with her…**alone**." Hatoshi looked sad but bowed. "Kagome follow me." Sesshomaru walked to his bedroom then to his private bathroom and started a warm bath for her with bubbles.

Kagome looked at the bath then at him. "Aren't you gonna leave so I can take my bath?"

"I said I have to have a talk with you alone and here is the only place for that."

"So you expect me undress in front of you?" He didn't answer. "Can you at least turn around and don't peak."

"Don't flatter yourself why would I want to see a human undress herself?" But he did turn around and was tempted to look but fought off that part quick. He heard her get in the water so he turned around. All her body was covered except her head.

"So what did you want to talk about, **Lord Sesshomaru**." She said in a sarcastic way but for some reason it sounded like it was teasing him to get in.

"I can see that you like Hatoshi and I would like it more if you did not act like that around him. He is a very young demon and does not care who or what he is with as long as he can get some fun out of it."

"So what do you think I am, a slut or whore!"

"You are human after all." That pissed Kagome off. She stood up.

"How dare you think so lowly of me! I have pride and I am not going to lose my innocence to just anyone they have to very special to me."

Sesshomaru didn't hear a word of what she said, he was staring at her body that was pushing him closer and closer to losing control the longer he looked. The bubbles slowly falling down her thin body, showing Sesshomaru almost enough to make him lose it. Her skin shining just right in the little light that was coming through the window.

"Just cause I am pretty to some guys doesn't mean I am a whore. Sesshomaru, just cause you don't think I am at all attractive doesn't mean other demons don't."

"But I do." Sesshomaru could stop what he said.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said in such a hush that it made him lose control. He ran to her with such speed she didn't know what was happening until she felt his hands exploring her body and his lips against her's. Kagome didn't know what to do but before she could do anything Sesshomaru backed off and walked out of the room.

'_Okay what just happened?' _Kagome could help but ask herself. Then she realized that she was naked.

_Sorry it's so short but this was the perfect time for a cliffhanger. I'm sorry please don't hurt me! **Curls in a ball in a corner**_


	4. Another to Add to the pile

_Hey everyone! I hope that a lot of people are reading my stories even if they don't review though I would love it if they did. Any ways on with what you wanted._

**Disclaimer: I still don't Inuyasha but watch one of these days I will. J/k don't hurt me! Cringes**

Beauty and the Demon 

** Chapter Four **

Another to add to the pile 

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said in such a hush that it made him lose control. He ran to her with such speed she didn't know what was happening until she felt his hands exploring her body and his lips against her's. Kagome didn't know what to do but before she could do anything Sesshomaru backed off and walked out of the room.

'_Okay what just happened?' _Kagome couldn't help but ask herself. Then she realized she was naked.

** With Inuyasha **

Inuyasha finally got to the end of the river and no sign of Kagome. (Well we could have told him that.lol.) He couldn't even smell her anywhere near. _'Did a demon come and eat her? Oh no, Sango will kill me if I don't bring back a live Kagome!'_ Then out of the back of his mind he remembered Sesshomaru. _'He wouldn't have taken a human to his castle would he? He hates humans and plus why would he have kept her this long? Unless he is using her to be his sex slave!' _(Sorry but my friends and I were talking about stuff like that in school and I thought it would be funny.)

Running as fast as he could Inuyasha sped off to find his brother's castle to stop him from touching Kagome in any way.

** With Sesshomaru **

'_What was I thinking back there? How could **I **lose control? I am Sesshomaru Lord of the Western lands. _(It is the Western Lands right?) _**You couldn't help it; she stood up and practically told you to do it. **No I am a Lord and I should choose some demon of much higher rank to be my mate. Wait! Where did mate come from? **Sesshomaru we are in love! Human or not she is the one you want to be with for the rest of her life.**_**' **Sesshomaru was in his room pacing, which was just outside the bathroom door.

As he walked back and fourth he could hear Kagome do the same thing. He wanted to kill her, but also to keep her around. All of a sudden Kagome started crying which made him feel bad; he didn't like having emotions they just kept getting in his way.

Slowly Sesshomaru walked to the door to hear what she was crying about.

"Damn it! Why do I fall for people who I know will hurt me in the end? Inuyasha had hurt me many times and I still kept running to him. But now, Sesshomaru. He was my enemy, but now with what just happened, I don't know. There is another puzzle to add to the pile that is called my life." Kagome stopped talking then and just cried.

'_She likes me? Oh great! I will have to avoid her. Make Hatoshi keep her away from me doing what ever **he** feels necessary and everyone knows what that means.' _ Sesshomaru looked around then remembered something. _'I have to give her a room of her own.' _

Sesshomaru waked out of his room and walked around the castle looking for Hatoshi. Finally he found him playing with Rin.

"Hatoshi, you will keep the human girl away from me until my brother comes and gets her. When he arrives let him take the girl and leave." Sesshomaru said and walked away feeling much worse.

He walked to a door next to his room, this room as a little more feminine then his so it would work for Kagome. _'She is next to my room but at least she is out of mine. Then I will only have to see her during breakfast lunch dinner and when we happen to walk by each other.' _

** With Kagome **

Sitting on the bathroom floor still, Kagome's tears were all gone; she couldn't cry anymore if her family died. She heard the bedroom door shut and wondered if Sesshomaru had heard what she had said about him.

'_Oh no! Did he hear me? I hope not, I don't think I could bear to look at him.' _ Kagome stood up, got back in the bath and finished her bath.

Once out of the bath Kagome got dressed and walked out into the hall to see Hatoshi and Rin. "Lady Kagome, it is nice to see you this fine mourning." Rin sounded like she memorized that from a card. Kagome smiled as Rin attempted a curtsy.

"It is very nice to see you too Lady Rin." Kagome curtsied back making the little girl blush. "And a fair mourning to you too Hatoshi."

"Lady Kagome." He gave a small bow. "Rin wanted to know if you would like to join us in the garden. She likes to see all the flowers and trees."

"Sure I would love to join you in the garden. I need some fresh air anyways."


	5. What?

_Okay here is another one for you hope you like it._

**Disclaimer: I still haven't got enough money to buy Inuyasha but I will one day mark my words. J/K DON'T THROW THINGS AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Beauty and the Demon**

** Chapter Five **

**What?**

"Lady Kagome." He gave a small bow. "Rin wanted to know if you would like to join us in the garden. She likes to see all the flowers and trees."

"Sure I would love to join you in the garden. I need some fresh air anyways." They started to walk down the many hallways in Sesshomaru's castle and Kagome became lost right away but the others knew where they were going.

Soon they were out in the most beautiful garden Kagome has ever seen. Rin started running into the middle of it and Kagome followed her and grabbed her up.

"Rin would you like to play tag? Or how about hide and seek?" Kagome asked.

"OH hide and seek, Hatoshi can try to find us."

"What?" He said but when Kagome gave him a smile he nodded. The girls ran off in different directions as he counted to ten. Rin ran into a tall bunch of black flowers while Kagome ran behind a tree just as Hatoshi hit ten.

Sense Hatoshi is a demon he could smell them perfectly and went after Kagome first. Kagome tried not to yell he picked her up from behind.

"Got you." He said not putting her down. Kagome was wiggling in his arms (not helping Hatoshi in any way if you know what I mean. Lol)

"Let me go Hatoshi!" Kagome laughed still wiggling. He held on tighter trying to stop her wiggling but that only made it worse, now she was closer to his body. "We have to find Rin now."

Hatoshi set Kagome down but right before he turned he licked her cheek. (Like a dog kiss.) And everyone's favorite dog Sesshomaru was watching from his room and saw everything.

'_How dare he do that! Why does this one girl affect everyone? The servants have been happier Rin has not bothered me once yet and Hatoshi is trying to get her as a mate. Why does that bother me? **Because you are in love with her!**__Why do you not leave me alone and go die? **Because my angry lord that would make you happy and heaven forbid we make you happy.**' _Now Sesshomaru wanted to go join their game but knew that would be frown upon. And joining would just feed that voice's pleasure. So he went back to his den and started working on anything to get his mind off of Kagome.

Hatoshi then got a sniff of Sesshomaru and looked around but didn't see him anywhere, so he continued "looking" for Rin. (He was really following Kagome in the wrong direction.)

"Kagome can I make a small suggestion?" He asked politely. She turned to him. "Why don't we go that way to find her?" He pointed behind him.

"Oh…hey you are a demon so you could smell us both the whole time!" She laughed in a yelling way.

"Sorry, but this way Rin wins." He said trying to sound sorry but he wasn't and Kagome could tell.

"Okay just because I'm human doesn't mean you can lie to me whenever you feel like it got it? I may not look like it but I could beat you in a fight."

This intrigued Hatoshi. He raised an eyebrow and smiled with his fangs showing. "Really now? Want to put that to the test?" He said.

"Yes, I would but lets make it interesting. If I win, you do **whatever** I say until I leave." She said.

"And if I win you have to become my mate." He said as he walked away.

Sesshomaru had heard this and thought the same thing as Kagome. _'Mate!'_ Sesshomaru got up and jumped down in front of Hatoshi surprising Kagome who had started to catch up.

"What do you think you are trying to do?" Sesshomaru's eyes were becoming red, Kagome knew what that meant. He was calling on all his demon powers…this was not going to be good.

"Sesshomaru! You are interrupting our bet." Kagome said stepping around Sesshomaru. "Hatoshi, I accept your bet, I hope you don't mind losing." She said with a giggle.

Sesshomaru looked at her and sensed her powers start up. He knew she would win.


	6. The Time has Come

Hey everyone thanks for reading my stories…I really hope you like them and aren't just reading them to pass the time…so how is everyone? J/K here's the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything cool…well…nope I don't. One day mark my words.**

**Caption Norington: Consider them marked. **

**Me: Oh you shut up!!!**

Beauty and the Demon 

** Chapter six **

The Time has Come 

"Yes, I would but lets make it interesting. If I win, you do whatever I say until I leave." She said.

"And if I win you have to become my mate." He said as he walked away.

Sesshomaru had heard this and thought the same thing as Kagome. 'Mate!' Sesshomaru got up and jumped down in front of Hatoshi surprising Kagome who had started to catch up.

"What do you think you are trying to do?" Sesshomaru's eyes were becoming red, Kagome knew what that meant. He was calling on all his demon powers…this was not going to be good.

"Sesshomaru! You are interrupting our bet." Kagome said stepping around Sesshomaru. "Hatoshi, I accept your bet, I hope you don't mind losing." She said with a giggle.

Sesshomaru looked at her and sensed her powers start up. He knew she would win.

"I'll will go get Rin and I shall return for you, my new mate." Hatoshi said as he ran off.

"Human!" Sesshomaru turned to Kagome. "If you lose do you know what you will go through? He will have to mark you, then you will be turned into a half demon-"

"Sesshomaru, I have a name, so use it, and I wont lose. I would never lose if it was me on the line and it is. Why do you care? Do you want me for your mate?" Kagome laughed, but when he didn't say anything she looked at him. "Sesshomaru?"

"Inuyasha will be coming for you soon, you and him will live happily ever after."

"I'm not a princess so that's not gonna happen and what if I don't want to go with Inuyasha?" Kagome said. "I like it here with Rin. And for once I am being treated with respect from even those stronger then me."

"No one here is stronger then you. You have a great amount of power in you…well I am more powerful but power and strength are to different things."

"Do you want me to stay Sesshomaru?"

"I would rather you didn't. I have to choose a mate soon, and if she feels threatened by you she would kill you."

"Would she have a reason to feel threatened? It's not like you like me or anything."

"Kagome, are you ready to become my mate?" Hatoshi asked as he came up with Rin in his arms.

"I'm ready to win if that's what you mean. Plus, as Lord Sesshomaru said, Inuyasha will be here soon to get me so I will be leaving soon." Kagome took a fighting stance. Hatoshi put Rin down and also took a fighting stance. Rin ran over to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama? What is Kagome-chan and Hatoshi-kun doing?"

"They are trying to see who is stronger, Rin." Sesshomaru said cooly.


	7. Possible Changes

WILL BE UPDATING ASAP! I know I I kept everyone wait and for that I am sorry. Just stay tuned


End file.
